


Aubrey and Maturin Paper Dolls

by johanirae



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Age of Sail, Fanart, Gen, paper dolls, regency fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And on the 20th of Christmas, there was Paper Dolls of a Surly  Surgeon and a Captivating Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubrey and Maturin Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> For Perfect Duet's 2013 Advent Calendar, Day 20


End file.
